Opera time table W20/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 12.05.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:41 Server check and updates 01:41 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 02:54 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 05:10 Antonio de Literes - Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) 06:11 Antonio de Literes - Júpiter y Semele (2003) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 07:49 Antonio Vivaldi - La fida ninfa (1962) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 09:55 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 12:40 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 15:49 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 18:23 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 20:22 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 23:20 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 13.05.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:33 J-J Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) L'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording 05:20 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 07:25 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Thamos, König in Ägypten (2002) Brilliant (D) 08:06 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Zaide (2001) Brilliant (D) 09:36 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 11:55 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 13:16 Carl Maria von Weber - Die drei Pintos (1976) RCA (D) 15:12 E.T.A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) 16:21 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 18:45 Conradin Kreutzer - Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) 20:24 Gaetano Donizetti - Roberto Devereux (2002) Opera Rara (I) 22:29 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 14.05.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:37 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 04:27 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 07:54 Gioachino Rossini - La donna del lago (1992) Philips (Special Limited Edition) (I) 10:30 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 13:11 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 15:06 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1990) Naxos (F) 17:30 Jacques Offenbach - Vert-Vert (2008) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 19:38 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 22:10 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 23:56 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 15.05.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:42 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 05:36 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 08:35 Charles Gounod - Romeo et Juliette (1983) EMI (F) 11:21 Charles Gounod - Mireille (1993) Cascavelle (F) 13:48 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1967) Frequenz (I) 15:45 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1965) Decca (I) 17:45 Jules Massenet - Manon (Manon Lescaut) (1969) Opera D'Oro (SunnyMoon) (I) 19:56 Ruggero Leoncavallo - La Bohème (1990) Nuova Era (I) 22:09 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 23:51 Giacomo Puccini - La Rondine (1996) EMI Classics (I) 16.05.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:30 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 04:31 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (unknown year) MDW (D) 05:23 Richard Strauss - Feuersnot (1978) Ponto (D) 06:51 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 09:39 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 11:19 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 14:07 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 14:44 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 16:32 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 18:31 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 20:49 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 22:58 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 17.05.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:10 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 01:56 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 02:43 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 04:29 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 06:29 Nancy Van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 07:10 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 09:35 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 11:24 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 13:09 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 16:02 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 17:08 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 18:14 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 18:56 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 20:42 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 21:58 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 18.05.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:03 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 01:58 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Auringon talo (The House of the Sun) (2003) Ondine (FI) 03:22 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 05:58 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 07:32 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 09:22 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 11:21 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 13:14 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 15:46 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 18:22 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 20:55 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 22:25 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 23:56 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 20/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014